iRespond To Challenge
by JakesWolf54
Summary: Response to Ashlee Seddie's 100 word challenge. Enjoy. I try to update everyday but it's not working out and starting august 16 it will be limited to weekends. But I have excuses!
1. Gravy

**This Is A Response To Ashlee Seddie's 100 word challenge. I really like these challenges because they get so creative so I thought I'd try one. I've got a month to make this so wish me luck and if I don't make it I'll continue writing it, but I guess I won't win. Ready? FIRST ONE SHOT:**

Sam's POV

GRAVY! GRAVY! I NEEEED GRAVY!

I ran into Carly's apartment and ran to the fridge, ignoring Carly and Fredork's confused looks. I saw a gravy boat and drank the gravy deeply.

"Mmmmmmmm, momma needed that." I said putting the now empty boat on the counter and wiping my mouth on my sleeve.

Now, it was about 9:00 in the morning so I was lucky to even be up. Carly just shrugged off my sudden urge to run into her home for gravy and told us she was getting ready, and to wait here. I sat next to Fredbag on the couch. He looked at me oddly for a while until I snapped.

"What are you looking at nub?" I asked.

He still didn't snap outta it. After what felt like 10 minutes he finially came back to earth. _He's alive! _I thought sarcatically. I stood up and looked at Spencer's new scuplpture. Leave it to him to make something as crazy as a giant purple ostrich with golden eyes.(lol)

"Sam." Fredman said.

I turned around not really paying attention, thinking of suggesting Spencer to sculpt a giant slice of ham. Freddy dipped me right there and pressed his lips to mine. I was in shock and my body reacted absentmindedly, kissing him back. When he pulled away I heard him murmur something.

"mmmmm, gravy."


	2. Daydream

**This Is A Response To Ashlee Seddie's 100 word challenge. I really like these challenges because they get so creative so I thought I'd try one. I've got a month to make this so wish me luck and if I don't make it I'll continue writing it, but I guess I won't win. Ready? SECOND SHOT:**

Freddie's POV

_I was on a beach somewhere, with a girl in a black and red cheaked bikini. She had messy blonde curls that were sopping wet. I had my arm around her waist and her head was on my shoulder. It felt...Right. Like I was ment to be with this girl. I looked at her but her hair covered her face. I kissed her and it felt, familiar almost. But lights lit up my closed eyes and my ears popped. Sparks. I thought. Then I heard her beautiful voice. "I love you."She said._

_"I love you too."I said. When I saw her face she was so beautiful. I didn't have time to register it before..._

"FREDDIE! GET OUTTA NUB LAND WE GOT 5 MINUTES UNTIL ICARLY STARTS AND AS MUCH AS I HATE TO ADMIT IT WE KINDA NEED YOU!" Sam yelled. I was pretty out of it the entire show, luckily there wasn't any new camera work or I'd mess up the entire show. I kept thinking about the girl in my daydream. Who WAS she?

Sam's POV

AFTER THE SHOW

_Me and some boy were at the top of a cliff. It was above an ocean that was so green. He wrapped his arms around my waist. "Ready?"He asked me. I nodded, not knowing what we were doing. My feet were on his so as he ran forward, I did too. We jumped off the cliff together. I was screaming but it was amazing. I crashed onto the water, taking a breath just in time. we swam to the surface and I smiled at him. I stared into his chocolate brown eyes. I had no time to register his angelic face before..._

"OW!" I yelled. "FREDORK YOU BETTER RUN!" He had shoved me off the chair and was now running. Carly held me back and I calmed down. Then he came back in and I got a good look at his face. He did too. I fainted.

Third Person POV

As Sam woke up she saw Freddie and Carly looking at her anxiously. Freddie more so. He had realised SHE was the girl in his daydream. As she lied there on Carly's couch he thought about their first kiss, about how she always ripped on me. He realised he always had.

Sam had been unconciously(no pun intended) thinking about all the things she had done to Freddie, and wondered why she did them. Then it hit her, she, Samantha Jenette Puckett, LOVED him. She woke up and she stared at him. She grabbed his head and kissed him.

Carly was shocked that she had done it then, I mean, she had JUST woken up. Everyone knew that Sam and Freddie would end up together, they just wondered when. As they made out on her sofa, Carly smirked. It was only a matter of time.

And to think, it was all just daydreams.


	3. Blondes

**This Is A Response To Ashlee Seddie's 100 word challenge. I really like these challenges because they get so creative so I thought I'd try one. I've got a month to make this so wish me luck and if I don't make it I'll continue writing it, but I guess I won't win. Ready? THIRD SHOT:**

Sam's POV

UGH! How board can you really get? Because this is testing that theory. I was with DipThong and Carly, and if the fact that the nub was here wasn't bad enough we were trying to come up with ideas for this and next weeks iCarly poll. "UGH! How about hair color?"I asked agrivated. Carly nodded. She was as board as I was. "Brunette." I said getting up. Carly pulled me down again. "Red." she said. We saw Captain Techno put Blonde as his answer. "Eye color?"Carly suggested. I nodded. "That'll be good." Fredalupe said. "Brown." I said absentmindedly. Carly of course chose green, her obsession with Rupert Grint was so annoying sometimes. The Nub put blue and then I ran downstairs to get me some ham. I thought about Nubbie's answers. Instead of discribing Carly like he normally would have, he discribed...me. I just shook it off, there are alot of blue eyed blondes in the world. My mind was getting to me again.

xX  next iCarly  Xx

"And now a new segment on iCarly."Carls started. "DARE THE DARER!"me and her yelled. "Ok Shay whatcha got?"I asked pumped. I took a drink of water. "From Seddie-Mania45. I dare Sam and Freddie to kiss for 30 seconds." I did a spit take at The dorkman's words. Carly pushed me forward and I realised I was on camera and that if I didn't do it, I would lose my rep. I walked up and kissed him and flashbacks of our first kiss struck me. I closed my eyes and sparks flew. As the buzzer went off we pulled away and I blushed, then stopped when I realised I was. Carly looked at us waiting for an explanation. he pointed to his laptop. "Like I said, I love blondes."


	4. Grapes

**This Is A Response To Ashlee Seddie's 100 word challenge. I really like these challenges because they get so creative so I thought I'd try one. I've got a month to make this so wish me luck and if I don't make it I'll continue writing it, but I guess I won't win. Ready? THIRD ONE SHOT:**

Freddie Nathen Benson is allergic to and severely hates grapes. It is a well known fact. Even Sam Jennette Puckett, the girl who torments him to no end, will not give him a grape even for $5. BUT it is always hard to explain to people who don't know, because they think that he's afraid. Sam doesn't help that rumor much. When he has a grape he is completely different, stupid, zombie like, mean, pushy, basically the grapes go to his head.

"Attention students! We will be taking our annual trip to the grape farm today, we leave in 20 minutes. That is all."Came over the loud speeker.

"Oh Chiz on a chizzle."Sam said. Freddie was there and would be forced to go on the trip. It was a chiz moment indeed.(A/N PLEASE DON'T REPORT THIS NOTE: lol that just sounds funny.)

**20 min later**

They were on the bus and headed to the grape farm. Which was acctually a factory that makes grape juice, but it was still highly amusing. But Freddie was spazzing out. (Thanks EclispeTwilightVamp) He knew if he was forced into the factory he would be in huge trouble. As in *slitting throut motion and HEAAAAAAACGH noise*. Sam, of course, was asleep and poor Carlotta Miranda Shay was forced to calm the frantic nub. "SAM! FREDDIE'S GONNA EAT YOU'RE HAM!" Carly shouted, she needed backup. Sam pulled him back and slapped him, snapping him out of it.

"Alright students of Ridgeway! Welcome to the grape farm! If you will please come off the bus you will have a tour courdosy of the grape farm!" this annoying worker said, coming onto the bus.

Freddie started shaking. Sam slapped him again and dragged him into the factory. There was a glass panel between them and the grapes, so Freddie was safe, for now.

**Some other time not then**

Freddie had made it through the entire day without any grape incidents. All because of Sam suprisingly. She shoved anyone who came within 10 feet of him with grapes, but it could just be she hated grapes.

"Sam, why'd you do that for me?" He asked her on the way back.

She continued sleeping. "SAM! I'VE GOT HAM!" he said taking out a ham sandwich from his lunch.

She grabbed it and started eating like an animal. "Sam why'd you do that?"He asked.

She swollowed a huge peice of the sandwich.

"Well Freddison. There are many reasons. One, it wouldn't be funny to see you go all crazy, it's scary to say the least. And two..."She said, taking another bite for courage. She had told herself she'd never say this aloud...

"I love you."she muttered. He didn't hear her.

"What?"He asked her. She sighed and knew she wasn't ready yet.

"I hate grapes, killed two birds with one stone."She said. He seemed visably discoraged.

He loved her too.

* * *

_**This one is a little different from my average one shot, what with 3rd person and no acctual love, but it was nice. Don't you think? I have no idea if Freddie's allergic to grapes. I remember his mum telling him he was allergic to fruit and him dening it, but you never know. I personally don't care, it's cute. L8tr.**_


	5. Laugh

Sam's POV

**Face Punch**(lol twilight)

**Mr. Discardichy's sing along blog**(i saw one on netflix)

**Make Me A Dreamer**(I dont even know)

**Love is four letters, but so is hate**(some poem somewhere)I thought. Only one comedy and it was an action comedy.

"Three tickets for Face Punch" I said to the chick at the booth.

"Aww Sam come on I really wanna see that romance Make Me A Dreamer."Carly said.(SERIOUSLY! WHERE DID THAT COME FROM! review if you know cause i don't.)

"Carly do you seriously think that I, Sam Puckett would pick a Romance on MY day to pick the tickets?"I asked. She nodded.

Unlike Frednub, I was immune to her powers of making things go perfectly Carly-way-ish. Last time he chose we saw 'Love Me, I Love You More.' when I know he wanted to see 'Bloodbath 16.' What a geek.

As we walked in the theater and got food, well, they did. Momma packed some meat.

"AND IN WE GO!"I said dragging them away. I swear no matter what it is Carly can take FOREVER buying it.

omewhere)

LATER IN MOVIE

"Put you're gun down or I'm gonna blow you're fricken head off."

"No you put down you're gun or I'm gonna blow you're fricken head off."

"Both of you put you're guns down before I blow both of you're fricken heads off."

"ALRIGHT LETS GO!"(lol i love that part in New Moon)

Somehow I ended up next to Freddork and an empty seat, with Fredward in the middle. At this point I was ready to fall asleep, this movie was booooooorrrriiiinggg. Carly was of course scared at all the blood and swearing and stuff, but i've seen scarier on a chicken sandwich.

I got up, going to walk home and text Carlotta that I was at her place, this movie was really making me fall asleep. I was gonna get some popcorn and ribs and order The Engegement on PearPay. As I walked out of the building I felt someone following me. I spun on my heal and saw none other than Fredgeek Bendork standing there.

"What are you doing?"I snapped at him, it wasn't the first time I've done this and they were used to it by now.

He shrugged. Did I mention that I hate this nub? Yes? Well to bad cause you need a refresher anyway.

"Why were you sneeking off?"He asked.

" That movie sucked and I asked you first Benson."I replied.

I didn't give him a chance to answer. I spun around and continued down the street. He grabbed my shoulder and I tried to get him of but I couldn't. _When did the nerd get strong? _I thought. I spun around as it started to hurt a bit.

"What now Nub?" I asked.

"Sam, I followed you because I finially gained up the courage to say...I love you."He said.

_MENTAL GASP! Ok, Sam. Don't fall for it. Just act like you aren't DIEING to say you love him too._

"Hah, good one. You make me laugh. You should make a movie. I might see it. Later Frednub."

_I love you too Freddie._

He turned me around AGAIN with his new super odd geek strength and just kissed me. Once he pulled away he said, "Sam, I'm not joking. I love you."

My mouth flew open. I kissed him again and gained my voice back.

"I love you too."I said. He smiled and before he could say anything...

"GUYS! I was all alone in there watching that creepy movie! Sam, it's expected from you. Freddie, What in the world? And why are you holding Sam?"She asked. He still had his arm around my waist. He let me go quickly and I blushed.

_Almost Laughable._

* * *

_**OK! It took me at least 5 tries too get this published right so be happy cause I don't think I'll be publishing tomorrow. Also i'm trying to clip my nails into claws so it's kinda hard to type but I'm sure if I'm calm tomorrow I'll update.**_


	6. Prank

**This Is A Response To Ashlee Seddie's 100 word challenge. I really like these **

**challenges because they get so creative so I thought I'd try one. I've got a **

**month to make this so wish me luck and if I don't make it I'll continue writing **

**it, but I guess I won't win. Ready? FIFTH ONE SHOT**

Freddie's POV

"SAM! I am SICK of you ALWAYS playing pranks on me! I don't care if Carly gets mad I'm through!" I shouted.

She didn't even try to fight me leaving as I walked out the door. Sam had pranked me into thinking that Marlo James, the hottest girl in school had asked me out. YES I AM OVER CARLY! Anyway, I got to her house and now I am officially in her weird dorky nub book. I tried explaining what happened, but she wouldn't buy it. Probably because she doesn't know Sam.

As I opened the door I heard a voice behind me.

"Freddnub."She said.

I turned around. She didn't even look sad. She held up her phone.

"Carly lost your number, her and Spenver are going to the glaxy wars convention and they asked if you would come." She said looking board.

I shook my head and walked off, disapointed. Then I got the greatest idea.

"You know what, I'm gonna stick around a little bit." I said, this was gonna be fun.

"Whatever dork."She said plopping down on the couch and turning on girly cow.

I sat down close to her. She scruntched up her nose and scootched over until she was on the edge of the couch. I sat next to her again. I started to mess with her hair and she was getting really uncomfortable. I put my arm around her shoulders and she tensed up really tight.

I decided to torture her more.

"Sam, I love you."I said bluntly.

I thanked my mom silently for those mother son acting lessons, they were paying off. She got up quickly and turned to look at me.

"WHAT THE CHIZ IS YOUR PROBLEM!" she shouted.

Ouch, if I liked her that would have stung.

"Nothing Sam. I just can't take hiding it anymore. I love you." I said again. I saw her really getting mad at me and I knew she still didn't believe me.

I pulled her over and kissed her. I felt sparks fly and I felt a warming sensation I hadn't felt with Carly.(CLEAN WAY PEOPLE THIS IS A KIDS SHOW!)

She kissed me back and for a moment I forgot this was a prank. Heak, I forgot my own name.

I guess I don't have to tell her it was a prank.


	7. Note

This is sadly just an A/N. Yes I didn't update today but I am sooooo sorry, I was almost done when it deleted. I have it written in my notebook and so I knew what I was doing, but I made some huge changes so sorry guys no story today. BUT! you get an apology, a web cake and two updates tomorow! literally before I do anything I will write. I will get up turn on my laptop and write those stories in my PJ's. Yes I am aware that's lame I don't care. It's the best I can do. I love writing this but it will be limited to weekends in school and sometimes none at all but I truely am sorry. Next summer will be better I swear.-Mitchie you're beloved author who you should NOT pelt with things like lamps and remotes.


	8. Gift

**This Is A Response To Ashlee Seddie's 100 word challenge. I really like these ****challenges because they get so creative so I thought I'd try one. I've got a ****month to make this so wish me luck and if I don't make it I'll continue writing ****it, but I guess I won't win. Ready? THE LONG AWAITED I DON'T EVEN KNOW ANYMORETH ONE SHOT! Btw the bold won't come off so... you knwo what i aint even sorry. Just read and it comes off somewhere in like the 1st sentance.**

***Cristmas Eve***

**Freddie's POV**

**UGH! **I have NOTHING to get Sam! We're doing a Wake Up Spencer tonight so I don't even have time to browse stores. THINK FREDDIE THINK! hmmmmmm... GREAT IDEA!

Sam's POV

_It was Cristmas and I had just woken up and gone over to the tree. Of course I was at Carly's because my mom is a failure. Frednub was here too, no suprise. Spencer is ALMOST tired of us. Ok maybe he is but I really don't care! Anyway, I was looking for my gifts and found all of them except for Fredalupe's. WHAT THE CHIZ! JUST CAUSE WE HATE EACHOTHER GIVES HIM NO EXCUSE! Then before I could turn to beat him up for that I heard a voice from above me calling my name._

I shot up and saw Fredweird standing there.

"What the chiz are you doing?"I hissed at him. He pointed at the clock:3:14. Ohhhhhhhhh.

*Spencer's Bedroom*

"WAKE UP SPENCER!" Me and Freddward yelled. He shot up with his eyes still closed.

"Waaaaaa? huh?"He said.

"Spencer the chickens ate the ruetabega cake!"Fredman yelled.

"Waaaaaa? The rueta...The chicken ate carls?"He asked. We laughed and then it was my turn.

"Spencer 911 called you stole a turkey?"I asked.

"Huh? Whaaaaaaaa. Socko ate my chicken carly!"He said.

Before we could say more he fell back and fell asleep. We went back to bed. I kept seeing that dream like it was on replay adn it always stopped before I turned. It was a long night to say the least.

*Next Day*

I woke up after yet another replay of the dream and saw everyone at the tree. I ran over and automatically opened my gifts not even caring about the paper or mess. I saw all my gifts but Fred's. I turned to hit him and suprisingly I didn't wake up, even though I knew it was real this time.

I felt the world going upside down as Freddie dipped and kissed me. It took me a half a second to realise I was kissing him back. As we seperated for air I missed the heat in my stomach and the sparks. He set me up and I resisted the urge to rub my tingeling lips.

"Will you go out with me this friday?"He asked.

I responded by kissing him.

best. gift. EVER!

**hey guys. I know I have a note up there but i needa say somin. Also I figured out what happened. I was too lazy to highlight! lol. my note is that I was able to write what i wrote yesterday that got all janked up basically word for word and that really makes me happy cause I made improvements and...Yeah. but like yeah... it just really pissed me off that i lost it cause i thought it was really good, but you tell me. also i couldn't update this morning cause my bud Alice(EclispeTwilightVamp) came over(she across the street from me) telling me to kill a huge spider amd it was like 9 so i needed coffee and we hung out with flo so...yeah really no time but yeah cheak out my next chapter lips that will be done in bout a half hour and posted to so stay tuned...**


	9. Lips

**This Is A Response To Ashlee Seddie's 100 word challenge. I really like these challenges because they get so creative so I thought I'd try one. I've got a month to make this so wish me luck and if I don't make it I'll continue writing it, but I guess I won't win. Ready? I DON'T EVEN KNOW ANYMORETH ONE SHOT! Sorry that's it's been an hour and a half but i cheaked my facebook and email and all that chiz and then wrote it.**

Sam's POV

His lips. His moist, plump, smooth, perfect lips.(A/N btw this was so uncomfortable to write.) Why couldn't they be on mine? Oh yeah, I'm not worth it.

Freddie and Carly have been dating for almost a year and it's going great for them. The straight A students with great looks and no tempers get eachother. And the bully's all alone.

Let me explain. After the fire escape I realised that I really do love him. Unfortunatly Carly did too. Now he'll never let her go and she never will either. So I'll be the one at the wedding in the brides maid's dress saying "I Object!" and then being kicked out of their lives.

WHY of all the nubs in the world did I have to fall for HIM?

So here's where it all started:

"Hey Carls what's your fortune cookie say?" I asked as we had chinese.

_You will lose someone when it all goes down_

She handed me that on a small peice of paper. I scoffed, like Carly Miranda shay could ever lose anyone. She was too NICE!

"So what's your's say?"She asked.

I opened it and saw what I could never have expected.

_You will fall in love with someone you truely think you hate_

I ran out of the resterant screaming and tearing it to shreads. Well, karma bit me in the butt. That was the night of the fire escape.

And so basically it was either karma or fortune cookies that decided to make me the most miserable person.

And now all I could think about was kissing those lips.

Freddie's POV

Why wasn't I happy? I had what I had wanted ever since I met Carly and I couldn't be more miserable. All I could think about was the fire escape that night. But I guess Carly was just that ignorant because she didn't even notice. Sam did.

(A/N i'm bringing back an old classic)"Hey! just because AV is so 'awesome' does not mean you ignore us for nub land!"She had yelled at me one day. That had really suprised me, not Sam just the face that she had noticed.

And all I could think about were her lips. They were so perfect and yet always ready to call you anyname invented ever.

I have always thought that I hated her. Which, I guess I kind of did. But that kiss changed everything for me. And apparently Sam was the only one unfased by this, because heak even Carly changed and she didn't even know about it until she dragged Sam to the dentist!

But what really was suprising me is that now that I have Carly, I want Sam. I had convinced myself that Carly was the only one I loved and that it only was a matter of time that she loved me back so long I didn't even agknowledge my feelings for Sam.

I need a plan.

Third Person's POV

Freddie finially had a plan, and so did Sam. Suprisingly the same plan too.

But Sam, being more daring, came out with it first. But she never expected the nerve to come when it did.

*Next iCarly*

"And now we present the happy couple:Carls and The Nub!"Sam introduced.

She started to feel stronger, like she didn't care what anyone thought. So she just spit it out.

Carly. Can I talk to Fredbag alone for a second?"She asked as they were hugging.

She looked at me which said if-it's-that-important-you-can-say-it-here.

"Ok but I just didn't want to hurt you. Freddie,"She said covering the camera mic. "I love you."I said uncovering the camera and putting it on the stand. Then her fight or flight kicked in and she worked off instinct: she ran.

Freddie was in shock and he didn't even realise he was chasing her until he held in the urge to call out to her. He worked of a hunch and went to his balcony.

Sam was sitting there crouched in a ball:crying. Sam couldn't believe she was doing it as much as Freddie couldn't. Again his head took a back seat as he found himself with Sam in his lap and him cradeling her as she cried into his shirt. Neither teen was working off of what they thought they should be doing, or maybe they just wouldn't admit it.

He lifted her chin up with his finger and looked into his watery blue eyes. The next second: they were kissing.

They finially got their wishes as they kissed eachother with all the force in their lips.


	10. WebShow

**This Is A Response To Ashlee Seddie's 100 word challenge. I really like these challenges because they get so creative so I thought I'd try one. I've got a month to make this so wish me luck and if I don't make it I'll continue writing it, but I guess I won't win. Also I FINIALLY got this is on time...aplaud aplaud. It took me literally ALL day to make this: from 9:30 to 12:03. enjoy it. Ready? I DON'T EVEN KNOW ANYMORETH ONE SHOT!**

For as long as anyone could remember Sam had always been a part of iCarly. Nobody ever thought she would want anything different. Except Sam. But nobody could have ever guessed in a million years what she did on 7/24/2009.

*7/24/2009. A friday. The iCarly 's POV*

"And that's why chickens and pumpkins should never date without the sasquach!"Carly said.

"Next on this fantaboulous web show we bring you..."I started.

"ME AND FREDDIE!"Carly yell/spoke.

Freddnub gave me the camera and stood next to Carly.

"Carly has finially gone insane and declared that she apparently luuuuurrrrrvvveeesss Nubface so they are now going out!" I announced.

I pressed the clapping button on the remote and for some reason I felt a sharp pain in my stomach. I set the camera on the stand and ran to the bathroom. I held my hair back and crouched over the toilet but I didn't throw up. I stood up and went into the living room. Spencer was building a statue of a hippo out of string cheese. iCarly was on the desktop and I saw Carly stalling while Fredweb was no dought looking for me because she struggled to stay within the camera range.

As I saw him coming down the stairs the pain came back and I fell to my knees from my standing position in front of the computer. I clutched my stomach as it all went black.

*After waking up*

For a while I had no idea why I had been so upset, but then Carly and Freddwardly visited all lovey dovey and I got the feeling again. I knew I couldn't keep being co-host on iCarly.

"Carls, Nub. I just can't do iCarly anymore. I'm sorry Carly. Couldn't care less what tech nub thinks."I said.

I knew it was stupid but I needed to get away from their loveing stupid gag-inducing stuff. I was just afraid they would hate me.

"Sam please!"Carly said.

I shook my head and got up for some ham(I had gone to Carly's from the hospital about an hour ago.)

I emptied her of ham and then walked out the door, but Freddid grabbed my shoulder and held me there. I shrugged him off and somewhere along there he tackled me and pinned me to her floor.

"Why are you leaving Sam?"He asked.

I shook my head, refusing to answer. Even if he wouldn't let me go until I answered it felt nice to be in his arms...WOW! Ok I need to get over him because I am becoming way too insane.

He loosened his hold when he saw the pain that him and Carly were causeing me, and I ran away. I knew this was the last time too.

*1 Week Later Freddie's POV*

There were posters all around the school anouncing Sam's new web show: . It aired on Wendsday nights, while iCarly aired on Friday. She didn't even have a co-host or tech producer and she was already planning so much. I instantly regretted teaching her abot teachy things.

*Wendsday, The HamSam studio. Freddie's POV on comp.*

"And so, That proves that banjo's ARE NOT in fact, good for tickling hobos."She finished off.

She ended her Webshow with the theme song thing and I closed the laptop I was watching it on.

"UGH! Besides the computer stuff Sam can make a better webshow then even iCarly!"I screamed at nobody imperticualar.

Carly came in(I was at her house in the studio.) I wasn't as excited that I had Carly as I thought I would be. Not to seem like a player but now that I am committed I want her best friend. Yes, you read that right. I, Fredward Nathan Benson, have fallen for Sam. And I hate it.

She doesn't ever talk to us or really anyone anymore. She just gives Gibby and whoever pisses her off their daily wedgie and then just ignores everyone.

"Sam!"I said walking over to her.

She barely looked up. I yelled her name again and she finially looked at me. She seemed really sad and alone, like she had a broken heart.

It hurt me so much to see her like that and I decided to break up with Carly. I ran to her locker where she was grabbing her history books.

"What's up Freddie?"She asked.

"Carly I think that we should see other people."I said.

Her mouth dropped and she ran into the bathroom. I didn't even care. I ran over to Sam and kissed her deeply. She looked up at me suprised.

"Want to come back to OUR webshow?"I asked. She nodded.


	11. Soft

**This Is A Response To Ashlee Seddie's 100 word challenge. I really like these challenges because they get so creative so I thought I'd try one. I've got a month to make this so wish me luck and if I don't make it I'll continue writing it, but I guess I won't win. I GOT MICROSOFT OFFICE WORD! WOOOOOOO! I know you're celebrating the end to my horrible spelling. Can't help story plot but still, progress. Oh, the way to make my stories better is to PM ME ASKING TO BE MY BETA READER! Ok. This is a long A/N and a short story soooooo… Ready? I DON'T EVEN KNOW ANYMORETH ONE SHOT!**

Freddie's POV

A lot of times Sam calls me soft, weak, ect. Just because I choose not to fight her back because as much as you might not believe me I am capable of hurting her. So as a result of that I am not the soft marshmallow nub.

"Hey Fredweird! Get me some Wahoo and ham!" She yelled.

This was one of the many days that I wanted to prove my hardness.(NOT THAT WAY AS IN NOT SOFTNESS YOU CAN BE SO GROSS!)

I decided to do it.

"No, Sam. Get up and do it yourself." I said.

She stood up and tried tackling me. I pinned her down easily.

She looked up at me and kissed me. I let her arms go and it basically turned into a make out session.

As we pulled away for air she said.

"Sorry I ever called you soft." And we kissed again.


	12. Weak

**This Is A Response To Ashlee Seddie's 100 word challenge. I really like these ****challenges because they get so creative so I thought I'd try one. I've got a ****month to make this so wish me luck and if I don't make it I'll continue writing ****it, but I guess I won't win. Cheak out A/N below for my excuse. Ready? I DON'T EVEN KNOW ANYMORETH ONE SHOT!**

Freddie's POV

_Dear Notebook thing that I'll probably forget in a week or hollow out for ham in school,_

_My name is Samantha Jennette Puckett. But call me Sam or I swear I will kill you and never think twice. I am being forced to write in this stupid thing by a nub. His name is Fredward Nathan Benson. I call him Fredweird, Frednub, Fredbag, Fredalupe, all sorts of chizz like that. My dad left me when I was 3, so I don't really miss him at all. My mom is a drunk who never feeds me and only wears bikinis. I have a friend named Carlotta Miranda Shay who is basically what keeps me out of juvie. She has an awesome brother who feeds me and lets me stay over a lot. _

_OK, when Fredanubface gave me this, as he put it, diary, he said to poor out my deepest secrets or whatever, but I'm not going to. I only have to secrets and if you asked me about one I would never deny it. This one is pretty simple:_

_I love Freddie Nathan Benson. _

_My next one I could never admit, you'd have to see me at my worst to figure it out. _

_I really am weak. _

_Seriously. I can't trust anyone, I have a love who hates me, and secrets that if I was normal I would have already poured out. I have to go now, momma needs some ham._

_-Sam Puckett_

I finished the entry and was shocked at how… GIRLY Sam seemed, like she was putting on a show.

"What are you doing?" I heard a voice say.

I slammed the book shut and saw Sam standing there. Surprisingly she didn't kill me.

So I suppose you think I'm weak now huh?" She asked.

I stood up and smirked.

"I could never think that." I said before kissing her.

No matter what: Sam Puckett is not nor will ever be weak.

**I am so sorry guys. Today was really hectic and I forgot to publish this yesterday so yeahhhh. But anyway I hope you like it and I am really sorry.**


	13. Balloons

**This Is A Response To Ashlee Seddie's 100 word challenge. I really like these challenges because they get so creative so I thought I'd try one. I've got a month to make this so wish me luck and if I don't make it I'll continue writing it, but I guess I won't win. Cheak out EclispeTwilightVamp its my lil cuz and her friend. My cuz is the red head. Yes she stole my name but they were using fake names anyway. Ready? I-DON'T-EVEN-KNOWETH-ANYMORE ONE SHOT:**

*3rd person POV*

Spencer was taking Carly, Sam and Freddie to the fair that was going into Seattle today. Of course Sam had brought ham, and Freddie had brought some techy thing to fix, so Carly and Spencer were left to their own devices, meaning the radio, road, cell phone and socks in the car.

As they arrived Spencer gave them each $20.00 to spend and let them do whatever while he flirted and rode the merry go round. They were going to meet up at the merry go round at 3 to go home.

Carly went to the house of mirrors to see if it was as awesome as twister vision(it wasn't). Then basically she winged it and saved $10.00 for shopping.

Sam, of course, went on the biggest rollercoaster in the place and then stuffed her face, even though men twice her size were vomiting just looking at it.

And Freddie, was surprisingly at the dart throwing contest. (You know the one where you throw darts at balloons you know that one? That'd be the game.)

*Freddie's POV*

I really wanted that huge stuffed ninja for Sam. Which involved writing 4 words clearly in the balloons. Which was going to be difficult even though you had unlimited darts. I knew what to write.

"You finally seem to get the game Freddie!" Banjo Pete said. Banjo Pete owned the game.

I heard steps behind me but ignored them.

"Boo!" a female voice yelled.

I jumped but did no more. I knew it was Sam. I took my aim and before you could say 'nub face' I had written 'I love you Sam' In the balloons. She looked at me and smiled.

I kissed her.

I forever love balloons.


	14. Dance

_This Is A Response To Ashlee Seddie's 100 word challenge. I really like these challenges because they get so creative so I thought I'd try one. I've got a month to make this so wish me luck and if I don't make it I'll continue writing it, but I guess I won't win. I got a comment from the creator Ashlee Seddie saying I could write until whenever, I know that and still do. It's just my school starts on the 18th__ so I won't have time. Anyway, Ready? I DON'T EVEN KNOW ANYMORETH ONE SHOT:_

_**A/N iWas a pageant girl hasn't happened, iKiss has. iThink they kissed has. iWas a pageant girl will never happen for this one shot. So forget whatever that epi thought you, and read. Sorry this took so long, I DO have a life outside of fan fiction, and it was getting a bit dramatic. **_

_*Sam's POV*_

_A girly girl never reveals she has all types of converse in her closet._

_A guy never reveals that he likes classic rock._

_A tom boy never reveals she can dance._

_I know all those secrets, they're of Carly, Fredwad and... ME in that order. That's right, I can dance. I learned about Carly's secret when borrowing a top from her. _

_Fredward's wasn't that simple. And it happened on the night that he discovered my secret. And Carly doesn't know this happened, or the classic rock/dancing thing. Promise or no promise, it was an unspoken bond never to speak of that night to anyone._

_So, since you can't HEAR me, and you know I'll beat the chizz out of you if you ever tell anyone anyway possible, here's what happened._

_*night*_

_I was out on the fire escape after iCarly. I was supposed to be at home, but no way I could practice there. Fredward still comes up, so his iPear stays. Lucky me._

_But anyway, there was classical music that Mrs. Benson made him put on it, so it works for me. _

_Anyway, I was dancing and I didn't hear someone come into the fire escape. _

_As the next song began I heard the familiar guitar start of Bruce Springsteen. My dad listened to it all the time before he died. _

_I started winging it, knowing the song anyway, when I heard the music stop. I spun on my heal and saw Frednub himself standing there. _

_"You never told me you could dance." He said plainly. _

_"You never told me you liked classic rock." I replied in the same tone._

_We started laughing, uncharacteristically about how dramatic we were being._

_"So Princess Puckett, want to dance?" He asked._

_I turned the song on again and we danced there in the moonlight. And we never spoke of it again._

_That was the night I fell in love with him._

_*Freddie's POV*_

_I was watching over her shoulder as Sam was writing something. As she finished her last word I ran upstairs._

_I loved her to._


End file.
